What'd I miss?
by elipotter18
Summary: Julian finds himself unprepared in the middle of a snow storm, with no other place to turn to, he resorts to dropping by Caitlin's house where Caitlin is having a fun filled movie night, completely unaware of the surprise guest she'll be receiving. (Part of the Snowbert Prompts, but it's more than one chapter so I'm making a seperate story for it.)


Caitlin Snow had big plans for the evening.

For one, she would make a big box of popcorn.

Second, she would pick her favorite movie and settle down to watch it, laughing at all the funny parts and crying at the sad ones.

Third, she had ordered the 'Grand' Big Belly Burger Salad, something she had been curious to taste since she had heard the name.

And finally, she had set out her biggest blankets on her couch to keep her warm from the howling outdoors.

 _Yes_ , she thought as she finished washing her dishes late that night, t _his is going to be fun_ …

Julian Albert, meanwhile, had desperately hoped that his taxi driver wouldn't give up anytime soon, but the car they were currently in kept slipping and sliding, and it looked dangerous to go on.

"Sorry, buddy…" the taxi driver announced after he could take the sharp turns and sleet no more. "This is where I stop."

"You mean you're leaving me?" Julian demanded incredulously, glancing at his wrist watch.

"No use going on in this weather, believe me. Give me half the pay, and I'll drop you off here, because I'm heading back. This snow means nothing but trouble…" the cab driver predicted.

Julian cursed under his breath and reluctantly pulled out the money owed.

"Thanks a lot." he said sarcastically, then left the car.

"Poor guy…" the taxi driver said with a shrug as he took off towards the safer ground.

"Great." Julian groaned. "Now what?" the cold snow was biting into his skin and his thin cloth gloves were proving to be weak protection against the freezing cold. He shook himself a little to keep a bit of warmth, and rubbed his hands together.

At least he wasn't completely stranded.

All around, little strings of light dotted the swirly, snowy night.

 _Houses_ , Julian deducted swiftly, struggling against the snow to make his way towards them.

But the wind, apparently, had other plans, pulling and tugging at him.

Julian stumbled back with a growl of frustration. This was getting him nowhere.

"What kind of a fool walks around in this weather?" he asked himself with a wry smile.

And then he spotted it. A familiar car. In a familiar garage that seemed to be open.

A flash of inspiration passed through Julian's mind, and he grabbed it.

Using every ounce of strength in him, he pushed forwards, ignoring the whipping wind that lashed at him again and again.

But again, the wind made him stumble and he ended up crawling towards the house.

A sharp pain made him glance down at his hands and wince.

Trickles of blood gushed out of the ice made cuts and between his fingers. His gloves were now a jumble of string and leather, blood stained and barely holding together.

"Frostbite." he thought. "Just what I needed."

He flexed his hands and found he could still feel them, and although his gloves were torn, the skin on his bones seemed to be holding pretty well.

"Not for long, I'm sure…"

With this motivational thought in mind, he continued to struggle against the wind and snow, and… now the fluffy snow that had been falling became more hard and ice like, and as big as golf balls.

Julian's eyes widened. He had never witnessed something anything like it before. Of course his first time had to be when he was stranded in the midst of mostly unknown houses in Central City during February.

 _What was he doing here?_ Julian found himself asking again.

Team Flash. Apologies.

 _Oh, right…_ Julian could make out a clearer shape of the house now. Yep, that was the one.

Why on earth was the garage door still open?

The snow and hail was flying in freely, probably chilling the house.

Shelter is shelter, he told himself sternly, but he was sure it wouldn't hurt to close it.

He had finally reached the front lawn. He picked his way carefully across what he suspected had been a flower garden and then over to where a car was parked.

"I did it!" he tried to exclaim triumphantly, but his voice was caught in his throat and all that came out of his mouth was a hoarse "It!"

Followed by a fit of coughing.

Who knew Central City could be so cold?

Wasting no time, Julian gathered up his strength and hopped up, taking the garage door's handle, and sliding it closed.

Then he staggered up the icy steps with some difficulty, but finally found himself standing on Caitlin Snow's doorstep.

He hesitated.

Yes, he needed attention for his hands. Yes, he needed warmth. And yes, now that he thought of it, he needed food.

But… did he need it that much?

Julian shifted his weight. His encounter with Caitlin wouldn't be exactly cheerful.

Leaning towards a complete disaster would be more like it.

He glanced at the doorbell guiltily.

Should he? Shouldn't he?

A violent twitching of his hands made up his mind.

If he hoped to survive he had one choice.

Past drama and hurts would have to wait.

Bracing himself, Julian pressed the doorbell and stood back, holding his breath.


End file.
